Souls of the Undone
by Awkwardbandninja
Summary: Two changes, one story. In which Killian Jones is taken by the curse and Henry Mills has a twin sister. How will these simple things change the course of the story?
1. Chapter One: Welcome to Storybrooke

Chapter One: Welcome to Storybrooke

Sticking a blue, star-shaped candle atop a small, pitiful cupcake and lighting it, twenty-eight year old Emma Swan closed her eyes and made the same wish she had made every year.

I wish that I wasn't alone anymore.

She blew out the candle and barely a second later the doorbell rang. She looked up in surprised, she certainly had not been expecting anyone considering she had finished everything for work. She glanced down at the cupcake before her curiosity and confusion overcame her. Walking over to the door she tried to think of who was there.

Maybe the pizza man had gotten the wrong floor again.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see a young boy standing there. He had a mop of brown hair and hazel eyes that looked up at her when she open the door. He didn't look any older than ten, maybe eleven? He had on a backpack and was clutching a large book to his chest.

"Uh, Can I help you?" Emma asked masking her moment of surpise and looking down at the boy.

"Are you Emma Swan?" He asked.

"Yeah." Emma answered. "Who are you?"

"My name's Henry." The boy grinned and he suddenly reminded her of someone from a long time ago. "I'm your son."

She froze. Her son? The boy took advantage of her frozen shocked state pushed past her, entering her apartment.

"Whoa!" Emma blinked. "Hey, kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?"

"Ten years ago." Henry said as if those three words explained everything. "Did you give a baby up for adoption?" After a pause Henry answered for her. "That was me."

Emma was stunned. "Just...give me a minute." Emma turned and walked straight for her bathroom, taking deep breaths to compose herself. How did he find me? It was a closed adoption. He shouldnt be here. Did he know about his twin?

Her eyes widened, the twin. Was she there too? The boy had only referred to himself, he didn't mention a twin sister. So he couldn't possibly be her son, right? He would've mention two babies instead of one. But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself, all she could think of was how much that kid looked like him. The one man who was able to crush her and leave her pregnant and heart broken.

"Hey, you have any juice?" She heard Henry called out. "Nevermind, found some."

Taking a deep breath, Emma stepped out of the bathroom and saw Henry drinking Orange juice from the jug.

"You know, we should probably get going." Henry said as he put the jug down onto the counter and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Going where?"

"I want you to come home with me."

Emma quirked a brow. Now this was getting ridiculous.

"Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops." Emma told him as she began walking to the phone.

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me." Henry said without missing a beat.

Damn, this kid really was her son.

Emma sighed, "And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother." She was definitely impressed, it was something she would have done if she had been in the kid's place, and that made her heart clench painfully.

"Yep." Henry said.

Smart kid.

"You're not going to do that." Emma said narrowing her eyes at the boy in front of her.

"Try me." Henry said.

He was lying. He really wouldn't say that she'd kidnapped him. He was a good kid. She could see that.

"You're pretty good." Emma started. "But here's the thing, there's not a lot I'm great at in life. But I have one skill, let's call it a superpower, I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are."

Henry's face fell. "Wait." He pleaded "Please, don't call the cops. Please, just come home with me."

Emma sighed. She had to get the kid home somehow. She didn't like cops anyway.

"All right, where's home?" Emma asked.

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke?" Emma asked. What kind of a name was that? "Seriously?"

Henry nodded

"Okay." Emma sighed. "Let's get you back to Storybrooke."

* * *

"Whats that?" Emma asked glancing at Henry who was reading reading what seemed like a storybook. They had only be driving for about an hour and they still had a while to go before they reached the mysterious storybrooke.

"I don't think your ready." Henry said not looking up from his book.

"Not ready for a couple of fairy tales?"

"These are are not just fairy tales." He started, "Everything in this book actually happened."

Okay, so he's crazy.

"Sure it did, kid."

"Use your superpower see if im lying."

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true."

"Thats exactly what make it true, you should know more than anyone."

Emma quirked a brow. "And why is that?"

"Because your in this book." Henry responded.

She shook her head,"Oh kid, you've got problems."

"Yep, and your gonna fix 'em."

* * *

Killian Jones concentrated on his target. A lot was at stake if he didn't complete the task of beating his opponent at a game of darts.

"Just give up already, Killian." His best friend and town Sheriff, Graham said. "You've lost."

"Like hell I have." Killian replied with a snort. "I still have a shot left."

"You forget that I am undefeated."

"Not for long. Now shut it so I can win."

Just as Killian was about to take his shot at the board, Graham's phone blared out from his pocket. The sudden noise had distracted Killian, causing him to miss the board by a few feet. He turned around and glared at his opponent, "That doesn't count."

The sheriff just smirked, "Sorry Jones, maybe next time." He said and answered his phone, "This is Sheriff Graham."

From the way Graham had to pull the phone away from his ear, Killian knew exactly who had called his friend. He smirked as he saw Graham's eyes widen and say, "I'm on my way." Before hanging up and grabbing his jacket.

"Has her majesty summoned you again?" Killian asked, a smirk still etched in her features. Of he knew about his friend's dalliance with the mayor. There were the rumors that floated around town about their affair but killian knew them to be true as his friend had confided everything with him. However, Graham knew that killian did not approve of his actions due to his concern about the mayor's son, Henry.

It was well known that killian absolutely adored the boy as he had been there to watch the lad grow up ever since Regina had adopted him. Killian knew that because Henry had grown up differently then the other child, the boy didn't have any friends his own age. That's why killian had made it a duty of his to talk to the young boy whenever he looked lonely or upset. Henry most definitely considered killian as a friend and the affection was mutual. So when Graham told him Henry being missing, Killian's protective nature towards the boy came to surface.

The smirk melted off Killian's face and he grabbed his black leather jacket. Both men hurried out of Granny's Diner and towards the mayor's house.

* * *

"Henry!" A woman with short black hair exclaimed as they got out of Emma's yellow bug.

After Emma got directions from the shrink to Henry's house- which also happened to be the mayors- she had pulled up only to see a police car parked in the driveway. Two men stood next to the car and Emma could only assume that they were the police.

The women went to hug Henry, who didn't hug back. "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my real mom." Henry said. He yanked out of her grasp and ran into the house.

Emma was met with three equally surpised faces. The women looked at her,"Y-your Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi..." she said, she inwardly grimaced at the obvious awkwardness of the situation.

One of the men spoke up next, "We'll just go, um check on Henry." Was that an Irish accent? She also noticed that he seemed quite uncomfortable. Emma didn't blame him.

The two men then walked into the house and out of sight.

Regina who had been staring at Emma, plastered on a fake smile. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?" Emma asked, only slightly joking. She need something to get her through the tense awkwardness that surrounded her in the atmosphere.

Regina led Emma into her house and brought back two glasses.

"How did he find me?" Emma asked taking a seat in one of the brown leather chairs..

"No idea." Regina said also sitting down. "When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed." Her tone turned slightly colder as she continued. "I was told that the birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

"You were told right." Emma said with a short nod. Her tone was neutral as she was unwilling to give anything away.

"And the father?" Regina pried.

"There was one." Emma stated.

"Do I need to be worried about him?" Regina asked.

"No." Emma said. "He doesn't even know."

"Do I need to be worried about you Miss Swan?" Regina sounded a bit more threatening.

Instead of answering her question, Emma couldn't help but ask her own. One that had been bugging her since she had met Henry. "Do you. . .do you know what happened to the other one? The girl?"

Regina narrowed her eyes, feeling incredibly threatened now that emma didn't answer her. She shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Honestly, I felt terrible for separating them but that's just what happens in the system."

That stung.

Emma opened her mouth to respond only to be interrupted by Graham and Killian arriving downstairs.

"Madame Mayor, you can relax." The sheriff said. Killian rolled his eyes at his friend's formality towards the mayor, almost as if nothing outside of business affairs occurred between them.

"Other than being a tired little boy," Graham continued, "Henry's fine."

"Thank you, Sheriff." Regina said in a way that told Graham that he was dismissed. With a short nod, graham swiftly walked out of the mannor, though Killian stayed behind. He wanted to know more about this mysterious blonde women who had invaded their town. She definitely intrigued him and he wanted to see how she would handle the 'queen'.

"You may leave as well Mr. Jones."

Killian smiled with mock-charm as he leaned against the wall. "I'm fine, thank you though." He knew he was being bold in his actions, especially since he honestly had no right to just stand there. He wasn't the sheriff or a deputy, but he knew Regina was in a tight situation at the moment and wouldn't do anything about it.

Emma lips twitched upwards and Regina glared at the former pirate, obviously not please he hadn't listened to her. For some reason, Killian hadn't been as affected by the curse as the rest of the town. While he still had no memories of his former life, he did not fear Regina as everyone else did. He was defiant, but Regina couldn't expect less from a no good pirate, especially Captain Hook.

"I'm sorry that Henry dragged you out of your life." Regina said to Emma, turning away and deciding to ignore the man. "I really don't know what's gotten into him."

"Kid's having a rough time." Emma shrugged. "It happens."

"You have to understand." Regina continued. "Ever since I became Mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume?" The way she said it implied that she thought Emma didn't have one.

But Emma wasn't going to let it get to her. "Yes, I do." She answered. "It's enough to keep me busy."

"Well then, imagine having another one." Regina said. "That's what being a single mother is. So I push for order, and am I strict? Maybe. But it is for Henry's own good. I want my son to excel in life. I don't think that that makes me evil, do you?"

Emma smiled, tight and fake as Regina's had been, "I'm sure that he's just saying that because of the fairy tale thing."

"What fairy tale thing?" Regina asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh, you know, his little book." Emma said. "How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket.

Killian quirked a brow. While he had heard all about Henry's little fantasy, he was surprised he had shared his theory with his birth mother. When Henry had first shared his story with killian, the man had begun worry about the young boy. However, now after he had run away to find his birth mother, it was starting to make sense. The lad was unhappy. Regina made him unhappy. Henry believes that Emma, his birth mother, would be able to bring him that happiness that he wants so badly. Killian's heart hurt for the boy and he wished more than anything to be able to help him.

Regina felt her stomach drop, luckily she managed to cover up her panic with a look of confusion. "I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what?" Emma stood. "It's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back."

"Of course."

Regina walked Emma to the door, killian following closely behind. The second Emma was out on the porch, Regina shut the door. Emma couldn't help but glare at the door.

Killian spoke from behind her, "Yeah, Regina can be a bit of a handful."

Emma turned to look at him and was struck by just how good looking the man was. He had dark black hair and a small scruff of a beard. He eyes, however, we're probably the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She had to look away quickly before she got caught in that forboding sea of blue.

Clearing her throat, Emma sighed. "Yeah well, what can you do."

Killian chuckled, "Aye." He stuck out his hand, "The name's Killian Jones."

"Emma Swan." She replied, shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Swan." He said giving her a smile that almost made her heart flutter. Key word, almost.

"You too." She said with a nod, "I should start heading out." She began walking to her car.

"Not planning on sticking around?" Killian asked, quirking a brow.

Emma paused and turned to look at the house, feeling eyes on her. Henry was looking out from his window. He was watching her, sadly. He closed the curtain and turned the light off.

She sighed, "No. No I'm not." She said and got into her car.

As she was driving, something caught her eye. Henry's story book was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Sneaky bastard."

She looked back up and saw a wolf standing in the middle of the road. She swerved to avoid hitting it, then her world went black.

* * *

Emma woke with a start. Her eyes immediately started looking at her surroundings and it didn't take her long to realize that just was in a jail cell. Memories of her time in jail flashed before her eyes but she pushed them away. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of that time in her life.

She sat up and swung her legs to the ground. There was another prisoner in the cell next to her's whistling.

"What are you lookin' at, sister?" The short balding man asked.

"Hey, Leroy! Manners." An older man, with an Italian accent scolded. He wore a gray jumpsuit which reminded Emma of a mechanic or repairman.

"We have a guest." The repairman continued. He then turned to Emma "So you are, uh, Henry's mother? How lovely for him to have you back in his life."

Emma swallowed. "Actually, I was just dropping him off."

"Don't blame ya." Leroy nodded. "They're all brats, who needs 'em."

"Well, I'd give anything to have one." Marco said wistfully. "My wife and I tried for many years, but it was not meant to be."

Emma felt sympathy for the older man but she didn't respond.

Leroy said something instead,"well cry me a river."

The sheriff walked in. Graham went over and unlocked Leroy's cell and opening the door. "All right Leroy, I'm going to let you out but you need to behave. Just put on a smile and stay out of trouble."

The grumpy man gave the sheriff and sarcastic smile before walking out of the station.

"Seriously?" Emma asked quite annoyed with the entire situation.

"Regina's drinks" he responded," little stronger than we thought."

"I wasn't drunk, the was a wolf in the road."

Graham gave her a look, obviously not believing her.

"A wolf, right." Graham said.

She opened her mouth to respond with with a snarky remark but Regina rushed in.

"Graham, Henry ran away again." She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Emma."What's she doing here?" She walked towards the cell, "Do you know where he is?"

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him off at your place." Emma responded dryly and glanced around her cell, "And I have a pretty good alibi."

"Well he wasn't in his room this morning." Regina said.

"You try his friends?" Emma asked.

"He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner."

Emma paused, "Every kid has friends."

* * *

"Sorry to bother you with this." Emma said. She bent down to help Mary Margaret clean up the books that Regina had knocked over.

After finding out that Henry had stolen his teacher's credit card, Emma and Regina had paid the teacher a visit. when it was discovered that the teacher had no clue what had happened, the mayor had stomped out of the room.

"No it's...it's okay." Mary Margaret said. "If what I hear is true, this is partially my fault."

"How's the book supposed to help?" Emma asked.

"What do you think stories are for?" Mary Margaret smiled. "These stories are classics. There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

"Yeah, she's kind of a hard-ass." Emma agreed.

"No, it's more than her." Mary Margaret began softly. "He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face, why would anyone give me away?" Mary Margaret gasped, an apologetic look on her face. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you."

Emma swallowed. "It's okay." It still feels bad though.

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have." Mary Margaret stated. "Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

"You know where he is, don't you?" Emma asked looking at the teacher and crossing her arms.

"You might want to check his castle."

* * *

"You left this in my car." She told Henry handing him his book. She sat next to him on his castle as they both looked at the clock tower.

"The clock still hasn't moved." Henry said.

She quirked a brow, "Was it supposed to?" Emma asked.

"I was hoping that it would." Henry said. "I was hoping that something would change around here when I brought you back. That the final battle would begin."

"I'm not fighting any battles, kid." Emma sighed.

"Yes, you are." Henry argued. "Because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings."

"Can you cut it with the book crap." Emma said, softly but sternly.

"You don't have to be hostile." Henry said. "I know you like me, I can tell. You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave us away. You wanted to give us our best chance."

"Us?" Emma asked.

Henry nodded, "It was on the website that I used to find you. I have a twin sister somewhere." He paused, "But its okay. I'll meet her one day."

Emma stayed silent for a few seconds before asking, "How do you know I gave you up for your best chance?"

"Because it's the same reason Snow White gave you away." Henry told her.

"Listen to me, kid. Im not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior." She sighed, shaking her head. "You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you ans your sister to have your best chance. But it's not with me. Come on, let's go." She hopped down from where they were sitting and began walking away.

"Please don't take me back there." Henry pleaded, grabbing her hand. "Just stay with me for one week. That's all I ask. One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy."

"I have to get you back to your mom." Emma said. She didn't want to hear this. She cant get attached.

"You don't know what it's like with her." Henry yelled, something in him finally snapping. "My life sucks!"

"Oh, you want to know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway." Emma said. "My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own kid so then they sent me back." Tears pricked Emma's eyes, but he needed to realize how lucky he was. He had to realize. "Look, your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you."

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of a freeway." Henry said. "That's just where you came through."

"What?" Emma blinked.

"The wardrobe." Henry explained. "When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

"Sure they were." Emma sighed. He was a stubborn one. "Come on, Henry."

* * *

Emma sat in her car debating about getting a room at Granny's bed and breakfast. She had dropped Henry off at the mayors house earlier and had a brief yet tense conversation with Regina. She gave Henry up to give him his best chance. Now that she sees where he is now, and after that conversation with Regina, she isn't so sure thats what he got.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her window. Emma looked up and saw the blue eyed man she had met the night before, Killian, looking down at her.

Emma got out of the car.

"Uh, hi." she said

"Hello love." he greeted with a polite smile. "So you're staying? For the boy?"

Emma looked down. "I dont know." she admitted.

"Well whatever you do, do it for Henry, he is a very special lad." He told her.

"I can see that." she sighed and shook her head, "What are you doing here?" she changed the subject and crossed her arms.

"I'm here for dinner with my Granny and my sister." Killian told her, nodding his head towards the entrance of the Bed and Breakfast.

Emma looked in the direction he was and suddenly felt a surge of determination. She began walking up the path leading to the building.

behind her, Killian quirked a brow and with a shrug, began following after her.

Emma walked up to the door of the Inn and entered. She stopped when she saw an old woman arguing with a younger one.

"I should have moved to Boston!" The girl yelled.

Next to her, Emma heard Killian sigh.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard." Granny snapped.

Emma stepped forward and spoke, "Excuse me? I'd like a room."

Granny turned to Emma in surprise.

"Really?" Granny said like no one asked for a room in years. "Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally, there's an upgrade fee for the square but, as friends do, I'll wave it."

"Square is fine." Emma agreed.

"Now, what's the name?" Granny asked.

"Swan." Emma said. "Emma Swan."

"Emma." A man spoke, Emma turned to look at him, slightly startled as to not noticing him when he walked in. "What a lovely name."

"Thanks." Emma said.

Granny passed the man a roll of bills.

"It's all here." Granny said.

Emma glanced over at Killian, who hadn't said a word since they'd arrived, and saw him glaring at the man.

"Yes, yes, of course it is, dear." The man smiled. A strange, twisted smile that sent shivers down Emma's spine. "Thank you. You enjoy your stay...Emma."

"Who's that?" Emma asked after thethe man had left.

"Mr. Gold." The girl who had been arguing with Granny said, "He owns this place."

"The inn?"

"No, the town." Granny said stiffly before quickly changing the subject. "So, how long will you be with us?"

Emma shot another glance at Killian, remembering what he had told her just moments ago outside. "Two weeks."

"Great." The older women smiled and handed an old fashion key over to Emma. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

* * *

Lost Memories swarmed around in his head as Mr. Gold stood on the sidewalk outside of Granny's Bed and breakfast. His life as Rumpelstiltskin flashing before his eyes.

Once he managed to gather his thoughts and organize himself, he let out a small breath of unentended relief. Finally, his plan was moving forward again. The savior, Emma, was in town and now all he needed was for her to break the curse and he would finally be reunited with his son. His Bealfire.

However, one thing he had not aticipated was the pirate. Rumpelstiltskin inwardly growled at the thought of that man being in his town. He hadn't expected Captain Hook being taken by the curse, though of course, he had never really thought about it.

Now Gold just had to make sure that the pirate stayed out of the way.

Gold was brought out of his thoughts by a sharp tick sounding from the clock tower. He look up and saw that the clock of moving.

He smirked.

Oh yes, change was coming.

* * *

August W. Booth woke up to a searing pain in his leg at 8:15 am in Thailand. He sat up and rolled up the left side of his pajama pant and looked at his leg. His eyes widened in horror as he took in the sight of his leg turning to wood. Another pain shot through his leg and he groaned, rolling off the motel bed with a loud thud. He clutched his leg, hissing in pain.

"Dad?" A young girl's voice spoke from the second bed in the motel. "Dad what's wrong?"

August was vaguely aware of his daughter climbing out of the bed and kneeling in front of him.

"Daddy?" The girl asked again, this time more panic evident in her voice as she shook his shoulder.

August gasped and took a deep breath as he began to feel the pain subside. He breathed heavily for a few moments, his eyes shut tightly. When he opened them again he saw a pair of green hazel eyes staring back at him with concern and fear.

"I'm okay, I'm fine." August said a bit breathlessly.

The girl shook her head, "No you're not. What was that? What happened?"

August sighed, he would have to tell her the truth. About everything.

He stood up, his leg felt numb but he managed to get back onto the bed.

"Naomi," He started. The girl, naomi, stood and sat next to him on the bed. "I'm gonna tell you a story."

Naomi's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "A story, what?"

"It will explain everything." August put an emphasis on the word everything and Naomi swallowed.

"Everything?" She asked, hoping he was saying what she thought he was saying.

"Yes." August answered with a nod, "I'm gonna tell you a story about your real family. Your mom, your. . . Dad, and your brother. It's time you knew the complete and absolute truth."

Naomi stayed silent but nodded. She knew she was adopted, but she also knew that she had been given up due to extreme events. She knew august would always be her father but she also knew that there was more to the story.

August swallowed, "Once upon a time, there was a curse. An evil, dark curse, cast by an evil, ruthless queen. . ."

* * *

 **Yep! that's the layout for this story!** **Killian was taken by the curse and August adopted Henry's twin sister!** **I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it! That's a lie, this was a pain to write.**


	2. Chapter Two: Change Arrives

Chapter two: Change Arrives

Regina stood in her room flipping through the pages of Henry'sbook. She paused on a page depicting theEvil QueenatSnow WhiteandPrince Charming's wedding, with Prince Charming'sswordin mid-flight toward her. When she turns the page, Regina finds that the last several pages have been ripped from the book.

She sighed in frustration. How could there even be a book like this?

Straightening her shoulders she walked over to Henry's room and entered.

"Henry." She spoke, "where are the missing pages?"

Henry shrugged, not looking at her as he gathered his things for school. "Its an old book, stuffs missing. What do you care?"

"I care because you think I'm some evil queen. And that hurts me, Henry. I'm your mother." She said, a hint of hurt in voice. She moved to touch her son's face but he moved away before she could. She withdrew her hand.

Henry shook his head, "No you're not."

Regina huffed, "Well, then, who is? That woman you brought here? I don't like what she or this book is doing to you. Thankfully both are no longer an issue."

Henry shuffled his feet, inwardly smirking.

Narrowing her eyes at him and his sudden change of body language. "What?"

Before Henry could answer, the clock tower chimed in the distance. Shocked, Regina turned her head toward the sound. Taking advantage of her surprise, Henry grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Emma sat at the counter of Grannys diner, reading the newpaper. The mayor had paid her a visit that morning and not only threatened Emma, but told her that Henry was in therapy. This was news to Emma and while she did think the whole fairytale thing was ridiculous, she didn't think the kid had mental health issues.

Suddenly, Ruby sat a cup of hot cocoa in front of her, "Here ya go."

Emma looked at the cocoa and quirked a brow, "Thanks. . .but I didn't order that."

"Yeah I know." Ruby shrugged, "Looks like you have an admirer." She nodded her head in the direction behind Emma.

Emma turned to see Graham sitting in a booth. Sharing a look with Ruby, Emma set the paper down and walked over to the sheriff.

Graham looked up at her and smiled, "Ah, so you decided to stay after all."

"You're observant." Emma noted, "That's good for a cop."

"That's good news for our tourist business, bad for our local signage." Emma gave him a look,"It's- it's a joke... because you ran over our sign..."

"Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon in my chocolate, 'cause most people don't, but I am not here to flirt, so, thank you, but no thank you." Emma told him and set the mug of cocoa on the table.

Graham shook his head, "I didn't send it."

"I did." Emma looked over to see Henry standing up by the booth behind them. And of course, Killian Jones sat in the booth with an amused smirk on his lips.

"You hear all that?" She asked.

Killian nodded, "Aye. That was eh, quite comical there Swan."

She shot him a glare, "Shut up." She turned to Henry, "And don't you have school or something?"

"Duh, I'm eleven." He responded, "Walk me."

"See you later." Killian called as she and Henry walked out of the diner.

Killian chuckled softly before standing up and slipping into the booth across from Graham. Graham was ridiculous when he tried to flirt and Killian loved to tease his best friend about it. "Nice flirting there mate, but aren't you otherwise involved with the mayor?"

The cop shot him a glare, "Yes, I suppose you're right there."

Killian frowned at his tone, "Graham-"

Graham sighed, "Look kil you're my best friend, have been for as long as I can remember. Let's not let a woman ruin that eh?"

Killian nodded and smiled, "Aye. Now buy me some breakfast, I'm starved."

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and your mom?" Emma asked Henry as they walked down the street.

"It's not about us, it's about her curse." Henry stated. "We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one: identification. I call it, "Operation Cobra"."

"Cobra?" Emma asked in confusion, "But that has nothing to do with fairytales."

"Exactly. It'll throw the evil queen off the trail." He told her.

Wow, he's really getting into this whole fairytale thing.

"Right, so, everyone here is fairytale character, they just don't know it." Emma said.

"That's the cure. Time's been frozen.. Until you got here." He stated.

Hmm. Emma vegan to take a bite of the Apple she had been carrying. Henry noticed her movement, "Hey where'd you get that?" He asked suddenly.

"Your mom." She responded.

"Don't eat that!"He said taking the from her and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Oh, okay, um, alright." Emma stuttered in surprise before getting back on subject. "What about their pasts?"

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll see."

"So... for decades, people have been walking around, in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious."

"I knew you'd get it!"He said as they began nearing his school. "That's why we needyou, you're the only one who can stop her Curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of snow white and Prince charming?" Emma checked.

"Yes!" He was happy she was finally getting it. "And right now,wehave the advantage. My mom doesn't know that." He unziped his backpack."I took out the end,"He takes out the pages from his book and handed them to Emma."the part with you in it."

Emma looked at a page containing an illustration of Prince Charming placing baby Emma in thewardrobe, the name "Emma" clearly visibly on the baby blanket. Emma swallowed at the sight of the familiar blanket.

"See?" Henry urged. "Your momisSnow White!"

Emma looked up from the pages and sighed, "Kid. . ."

"Look,I know the hero never believes at first, if they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them. But whatever you do,don'tlet her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are... then it would be bad." As they finally arrived at the school, Emma stopped walking while Henry kept going. "I gotta go but I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!" Henry said with a wide grin before running towards his school.

"I never said I did!" She called after him.

"Why else would you be here?" He yelled back before turning and running towards the school.

As he ran, he passed Mary Margaret who was walking towards Emma.

"It's nice to see him smile again." She told Emma, stopping in front of her.

"I didn't do anything."

"You stayed." Mary Margaret said. "So, does the mayor know you're still in town?"

Emma snorted, "Oh she knows alright. What's her deal anyway? She's not a great people person, how did she get elected?"

"She's been Mayor as long as I can remember."

Emma tilted her head slightly, Henry's words from earlier danced at the front of her brain.

 _It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll see._

"No one's ever been brave enough to run against her." Mary Margaret continued. "She inspires quite a bit of.. well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book and now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

"And what about the wanna be deputy?"Emma asked curiously, "The Jones guy. He seems pretty close to Henry."

The teacher smiled, "Killian has known Henry all of Henry's life. He works down at the docs but spends a lot of time with Sheriff Graham. Those two are practically brothers." She chuckled. "Easy a bit easy on the eyes too." She added, smiling slyly.

Emma snorted, "A bit infuriating is the better description." She mumbled before shaking her head and crossing her arms. "Who does Henry think you are? In his book."

The raven haired woman chuckled at the not so subtle change of subject, "Its silly. . ."

Emma shrugged, "I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on ne."

"He thinks I'm Snow white."

That made Emma pause. That would make Mary Margaret her mother, according to Henry.

"Who does he think you are?" Mary Margaret asked curiously.

"Oh uh, I'm not in the book." She lied before quickly changing the subject once again. She seemed to be good at that. "Can I ask you a favor? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy; do you know where I can find the doctor?"

* * *

"Sheriff." Graham said as he answered the phone to the police station. "Ah, hello Archie." He paused and raised a brow. "What- oh uh, okay. I'll check it out." He hung up the phone.

"Trouble?" Killian asked leaning against the door to the shreriff office.

"Archie has just informed me that Miss Swan has stolen Henry's files." Graham replied.

Killian snorted in disbelief but paused when he saw the seriousness on Grahams face. "You're serious?"

Graham nodded and stood, grabbing his coat. "Afraid so, mate."

Killian crossed his arms, "I don't believe that."

Graham shrugged, "Neither do I, kil. Let's go."

Both men left and headed straight for Granny's.

* * *

"Hey there... if you're concerned about the "Do Not Disturb" signs, don't worry; I've left them alone." Emma said when she opened the door to her room and saw both Graham and Killian standing there. "Uh oh, This looks official."

"Afraid so love." Killian said with a sigh. Emma noted that he didn't seem all too happy to be there.

"Were here about Dr. Archibald Hopper. He mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier?" Graham asked and Emma saw Killian roll his eyes.

Emma looked unimpressed, "Um, no."

"I'm shocked, too, given your shy, delicate sensibilities." Emma gave him a look. Graham continued, "He says you demanded to see Henry's files and when he refused you came back and stole them."

"What? No, he gave them to me."

"Alas, he's telling a different tale. May I check your room? Or must I get a search warrant?"

Emma opened the door wider, walking over to her bed and gesturing to the files spread on it. "This what ya looking for?"

Graham walked over and picked up the files while Killian leaned against the door frame.

The sheriff glanced at the papers and sighed, "Well, you're very accommodating. But, I'm afraid, Miss Swan, you're under arrest. Again."

"Graham." Killian protested as Graham began to handcuff the blonde.

Emma went along, choosing not to resist. "You know I'm being set up, right?"

"Yes." Killian grumbled under his breath.

"And whom, may I ask, is setting you up?" Graham inquired.

"Regina." Both Emma and Killian said at the same time.

* * *

After getting over the initial surprise of Mary Margaret bailing her out, Emma set out to find a chainsaw. When she was finally able to get her hands on one, she headed straight to the mayor's house.

Regina sat working at her desk when she suddenly heard a chainsaw coming from outside. She stood and looked out the window at her apple tree to see Emma sawing off a branch. Enraged, Regina rushed out to her backyard.

"What the he'll do you think you're doing?" Regina yelled in anger.

"Picking apples." The blonde responded as she dropped the chainsaw on the ground.

Unable to believe what she just witnessed she said, "Are you out of your mind?"

"No,youare if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off. You're gonna have to do better than that. If you come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have noideawhatIam capable of." Emma said as she started walking away."Your move."

* * *

Glaring at her booted car, Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. This just keeps getting better and better.

When her phone rang, she inwardly groaned as she pulled it out of her pocket. "Yeah?"

"Ms. Swan," the mayor started over the phone. "I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power, but in my writing I'm guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?"

Oh yeah. "You have no idea." Emma grumbled.

"Well then. I think it's time we made peace. Why don't you drive over to my office." Emma slams her car door."Or walk. . .whatever suits you."

Emma hung up and rolled her eyes, beginning her walk to the mayor's office.

* * *

Killian sat in his office at the docs filling out paperwork for a lease on a boat. He hated doing desk work, he'd rather be out on the water in open fresh air, but alas, the paperwork paid the bills.

He suddenly heard the sound of footsteps running towards the door to the office and before he knew it, the door burst open. Henry stood there breathing heavily and with tears in his eyes. The sight had immediately shook Killian out of his initial shock.

"Henry?" He started, standing up and walking over to the boy.

The boy hugged him tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks. "She thinks I'm crazy." He cried.

Killian knelt down and Henry wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I though she believed me." He said.

"Who? Who called you crazy?" Killian asked softly. Seeing Henry cry like this was breaking Killians heart. _I swear if Regina was the one to cause this. . ._

"Emma."

That threw Killian off. _Emma?_ Somehow he didn't quite believe that Swan would just tell Henry she thought he was crazy. No, something else must've happened.

Killian held the boy for a few more moment until he started to calm down. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Henry sniffed and nodded, his eyes puffy from crying. "Can I sit in your chair?"

Killian chuckled, "Of course, boss man." He ruffled Henry's brown hair, causing a small smile to appear on the boys face. He had always thought of Killian as a father-figure to him.

Sitting up in Killians big leather chair, Henry held his book tightly. He was silent for a moment before telling Killian everything that happened. By the time he was finished, he had tears in his eyes again.

Killian, on his part, had a bunch of questions but he would question Swan later. Right now, he had an eleven year old boy to comfort.

"Lad, look at me." Killian directed and Henry did so, "You are not crazy." He said earnestly. "Now I know for a fact that Emma doesnt think that either."

"But-" Henry started.

"-Ah." Killian cut him off, "let me finish. Now, there are a lot of things that could have happened. A lot of things you could have heard. But I know, that she does not think you are crazy."

"How do you know that?" Henry asked.

Killian smirked, "She's a bit of an open book, you could say."

Henry looked down, "I just thought she believed me."

Killian sighed, "Some people just don't know how to believe, Henry. It's-its a difficult thing to do sometimes."

Killian looked at the time, "Its almost time for your session with Archie." He noted, "How about I walk you and we can get some ice cream when you get done, hm?"

Henry smiled and hopped out of the chair. He hugged Killian again, "Thanks Killian."

Killians heart warmed, "No problem lad."

* * *

Emma walked down the hallway towards Archie's office, stopping in her tracks when she saw Killian sitting outside. _Of course he's here._

"What are you doing here, Jones." She asked.

Killian looked at her in surprise. "Could ask you the same thing."

"I uh, I need to talk to Henry." She told him.

"Ah, yes. The lad was quite upset earlier when he came to see me." Killian told her, standing up and crossing his arms.

"He went to you?" Emma quirked a brow.

"Well, I'd like to think Henry and I are close friends."

"Friends with an eleven year old?"

"Tell me Swan, is there a point you are trying to make here?"

 _God he was infuriating._ She just wanted to slap that stupid smirk off his face, maybe punch it off. She didn't care. "No. I just wanna talk to Henry."

"What did happen today?" Killian asked, " He came to my office crying his eyes out."

That made Emma's heart squeeze. "Regina tricked me." She growled before telling the handsome British man everything. By the time she was done with her side of the story, Killian was well and truly pissed with the mayor as well.

"Bloody woman." He growled, "How could she do that to her own son?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't know, but right now I need to talk to Henry." She said before opening the office door and walking in.

"Miss Swan." Archie started, "Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me-"

Emma interrupted him, "I know. Don't worry about it. I get it."She turned to address Henry, "Henry, I'm sorry."

Henry shook his head, "I don't wanna talk to you."

"Miss Swan, if she knew that you were here. . ." Archie warned.

"To hell with her." Emma said angrily.

"Here here!" Killian said from the doorway.

Emma shot him a look before sitting on the couch next to Henry. "Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here—you. I wanted to get to knowyou."

"You think I'm crazy." Henry said.

"No, I think the Curse is crazy. And it is." Emma sighed, "But that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So, what do I know? Maybe it is true."

Henry looked confused, "But you told my mom-

"-What she needed to hear. What I do know... is that if the Curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen... into thinking that we are nonbelievers. 'Cause, that way, she's not on to us. Is that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?"

Operation Cobra? Killian thought to himself. Henry had mention that before when Mary Margaret was bailing Emma out but when questioned about it, Henry would give in. Well, he'd just have to ask Emma about it at a later time.

"That brilliant!" Henry said in amazement.

"I read the pages, and Henry, you're right—the are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them."She took the pages and placed them into the fireplace, burning them."Now we have the advantage."

Henry hugged her, "I knew you were here to help me!"

Emma pulled back from the embrace and smiled at him, "That's right kid, I am. And noting is gonna stop that."

Henry hugged her again and Killian smiled at the sight.

After a few more seconds, Henry pulled away and looked over at Killian. "Can we get ice cream now?"He asked.

Killian chuckled at looked at Emma, "What do ya say, eh Swan?"

Emma smiled and looked at Henry, "Yeah why not?" She stood up and glanced over at Killian, "You're paying."

Killian smirked, "Of course."

Archie watched the trio leave with a large smile on his face. That. . .that right there, was what Henry really needed. He didn't need someone to believe his little curse. He needed someone to believe in him. And from where Archie was standing, it looked like Henry was finally getting that.

* * *

Naomi flipped through the channels on the tv as she sat on the hotel bed. Unfortunately, she was currently in Thailand so everything was in Thai. Of course, she knew some of the language since she and her father had been in the country for almost a month, but she still preferred English.

She sighed and clicked off the tv.

She wondered what her brother was doing. She wondered if he was anything like her. We're they identical? Did he have green eyes and blond hair like her? Did he know about the curse? Did he even know about her? Was he happy?

She frowned at the last question. Was he? Her dad had told her that the evil queen adopted him. Was he safe? Naomi felt worried. Maybe she should try to convince August to take her to storybrooke. She wanted, no, needed to meet her brother.

She nodded to herself, she would give it s few more days and then she would convince her dad to take her to storybrooke.

They had a lot to do.

* * *

 **So that's the second episode re-write! Let me know what y'all think!**

 **Naomi is definitely concerned and will be making her move soon!**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews and suggestions are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter Three: John Doe

Chapter Three: John Doe

Mary Margaret walked down the street after her disaster of a date. While she knew Ruby was a beautiful girl and had good morals, as well as being related to Killian, Mary Margaret couldn't help but feel bitter about the whole thing. She stoped and stared ahead, noticing a familiar face. Tilting her head, Mary Margaret approached the yellow bug. Emma sat in the driver's seat reading the newspaper with a flashlight.

"Hey," Mary Margaret said causing Emma to look up at her, "You okay?"

Emma turned off her flashlight, "Oh, in the world of tight spots I've been in, crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten."

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows in surprise, "You're sleeping here?"

Emma just shrugged, "Til I find a place."

"So you decided to stay." Mary Margaret said with a smile, "For Henry."

"Yeah, I guess." Emma replied, "This town doesn't seem to have any vacancies. None, actually. Is that normal?"

"Must be the curse."

Emma chuckled, "What are you doing out so late?"

"I'm a teacher, not a nun. I had a date."

"And from the looks of things. It went well."

"As well as they ever do."

"Tell me he at least paid."

"Mm-mm."

"Ew." Emma gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well, guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it." She shook her head, "You know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room."

Emma hesitated, "Thanks, but I'm not really the roommate type. I'm just better off alone."

"Oh, um, well goodnight then." Mary Margaret said and smiled, "Good luck with Henry."

"Night. . ." Emma said watching Mary Margaret walk away.

* * *

The next day, both Emma and Killian sat on either side of Henry at his castle.

Emma had not been entirely impressed to find Killian there, but Henry reassured her that they needed him for Operation Cobra.

"I found your dad." Henry started, "Prince Charming."

"Henry. . ." Emma said at the same time Killian said, "Really?"

Emma shot him a glare which only got a her a look of complete sass in return.

"He's in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar?" He pointed out the matching scar in the book. "He has one, too."

Killian quirked a brow, looking at the picture. The mam did seem familiar. "Lots of people have scars, lad."

"Yeah, but in the exact same place? Don't you see what this means?" Henry urged, "The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming."

"Because she's Snow White." Killian checked.

"Yep." He confirmed.

"Okay, kid." Emma shook her head, "Telling someone their... soul mate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse."

Killian looked at her and could tell that she spoke from experience. Maybe not romantic love but something else, he could tell, hurt her deeply.

"Killian?" Henry looked to him.

Killian sighed, "I'm afraid I'm with Swan on that one."

Emma looked at him in surprise.

"But what if I'm right?" Henry asked, "We know who they are. Now they have to know."

"And how do you want to do that?" Killian asked before Emma even opened her mouth to respond.

"By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is." Henry explained.

Emma thought about that. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe one Henry realises that it won't work, he'll be let down easy and not get hurt in the process."

Killian met her eyes and shrugged. Emma understood the silent message he was sending her.

Well Swan, what do you think?

Emma took a deep breath, "Okay. . ."

"Okay?" Killian and Henry asked in surprise at the same time.

She nodded, " Yeah, we'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Killian and I will ask her."

"Great!" Henry beamed before hugging her, taking her by surprise. He handed Killian the book before jumping off the castle. "I gotta go, mom will be looking for me. We'll meet later to discuss everything!"

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair, watching the brown hair boy run off.

Killian chuckled beside her, "Quite a lad."

Emma nodded and looked at him, "Youre best friends with the sheriff. Do have any idea who this John Doe is? How long he's been in a coma? Anything?"

Killian looked at the picture once again before snapping his fingers, "Yep, I got it. He's been a coma patient at the hospital ever since the mayor found him on the side of the road. No wallet, no ID. I remember it now."

"That's strange." Emma mused.

"Aye." Killian stood up, and Emma followed.

"Guess we better go talk to Mary Margaret." Emma said hopping down from the castle, and of course, Killian followed.

* * *

"Okay wait," Mary Margaret held up her hand. "You want me to read to a coma patient?"

Her, Emma, and Killian were at the counter in her loft. Mary Margaret and Emma both sipping on some hot chocolate.

"Henry thinks it will help him remember who is was." Emma explained.

"And, who is that?" The raven haired woman asked.

"Prince Charming." Killian answered.

"And if I'm Snow White, he thinks... me... and him..." Mary Margaret started putting the pieces.

"Aye, the lad has a very active imagination." Killian said, Emma detected a trace of fondness in his voice. Her lips twitched.

"Which is the point." Emma continued, "We can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him. Play along, do what he says and then maybe, just maybe-

"He'll see that fairy tales are just that-that there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality." Mary Margaret finished with a nod of understanding.

"Something like that." Emma said.

Killian made a noise of disagreement but didn't comment.

Emma looked at him, "What? You don't agree?"

Killian shook his head, "Im just wondering why we're trying to discourage this belief of his."

Emma gave him an incredulous look, "Because this whole curse thing is crazy."

Killian shrugged, "I wouldn't say it's crazy. I'd say it's good for henry to believe in something."

"So you believe him?"

"No, he doesn't need us to believe him, Swan. Like i said, Henry needs something to believe in, and he just needs us to believe in him."

Emma went silent. She hated to admit that the leather jacket wearing, British nuisance had a point.

After a moment, Mary Margaret spoke up, "I'll do it. For Henry. I don't want to take away his imagination but maybe this will help him see reality a little better."

"Unless, of course. . ." The two women looked at Killian, "He does wake up."

Emma sighed, "Well, we'll burn that bridge when we get to it."

* * *

"Nice shirt Swan." Killian smirked as Emma sat down in the booth across from him, next to Henry. She had on a silver long-sleeve button up that Henry had given her.

Emma rolled her eyes at hip but could help the small smile that graced her face.

Killian noticed her smile and grinned widely at the fact that he caused that.

Emma looked at Henry, "Thanks by the way, for the shirt." She paused, "Is it your mom's"

Henry shrugged, "She'll never notice."

"Where does she think you are, anyway?" Emma asked.

"Playing Whac-A-Mole."

Killian smirked, "Clever."

"And she bought that?" Emma quirked a brow.

"She wants to believe it, so she does." The eleven year old responded.

"Oh, imagine that."

Mary Margaret entered the diner, causing Henry to perk up.

"She's here." He said practically bouncing in his seat.

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?" Emma told Henry.

Mary Margaret walked over to the table, not bothering to sit down. "He woke up."

"What?" Both Killian and Emma said at the same time.

Henry grinned, "I knew it!"

Mary Margaret shook her head, "I mean, he didn't "wake up" wake up, but he grabbed my hand."

"He's remembering!" Henry chimed in.

"Hold on, what did the doctor say?" Killian asked.

"That I imagined it,"Mary Margaret shook her head, "but I'm not crazy. I know it happened."

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again." Henry said, already rushing out the door.

"Henry!" Killian called going after the young boy.

Mary Margaret nodded, "Let's go."

Emma stood up and looked at her in disbelief, "Wait, wait what?"

Mary Margaret looked at her, "If I got through to him, if we made a connection.."

"You don't really believe..."

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him." Mary Margaret absentmindedly fiddled with the ring around her finger.

Emma sighed, "Okay, well let's get going."

* * *

"You're right-he's waking up!" Henry said when they arrived at the hospital. Emma knew something was wrong when she saw Graham standing outside of John Doe's room.

"Henry, you should stay back." The sheriff said.

"Graham?" Killian asked, "What are you doing here mate?"

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret spoke up, "Is it John Doe? Is he okay?"

Graham sighed, "He's missing."

"What the hell are you three doing here?" Regina said walking out of the hospital room. She turned to Graham, "I thought I told you to keep your wannabe deputy in line."

Graham looked over at Killian, "Actually, I called him. He might not work for me but I do better with a partner."

Emma knew that the sheriff had lied about calling Killian, but she also knew it was to keep Killian from getting in trouble.

Killian just smirked, and if looks could kill, he would have been dead on the floor from how Regina was glaring at him.

She turned to Henry and put her hands on her hips, "And you - I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?"

Mary Margaret spoke up, "What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?"

"We don't know yet." Graham told her, "His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle."

Henry narrowed his eyes at Regina, "What did you do?"

Regina looked offended, "You think I had something to do with this?"

"It is strange why you would be here, madam mayor." Killian mused.

Regina shot him a glare, "I'm here because I'm his emergency contact."

"You know him?" Mary Margaret asked in surprise.

"I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here." Regina said, frustration lacing her voice.

Emma glanced at Killian, who was already looking at her.

Their eyes met, a silent conversation being spoken between the pair.

 _I don't buy it._

 _Me neither, Swan._

"Will he be okay?" Mary Margaret asked in concern for the man she had awoken.

"Okay?" Whale asked in disbelief, "The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, "okay" might be a pipe dream."

Emma nodded and crossed her arms, "Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking."

Killian chuckled, She was a feisty lass, that was for sure.

"That's what we're doing. Just stay out of this, dear." Emma narrowed her eyes at the mayor's condescending tone. "And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you. Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting." She turned to Graham, "Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious. Let's go Henry."

Grabbing Henry's arm, Regina glared at anyone who looked at her as she and Henry walked out of the building.

"How long between your rounds since you last saw him?" Killian asked, just as Graham opened his mouth to ask the same question.

"Twelve hours or so." Whale responded.

Graham nodded, "Then that's what we need to account for."

"Security tapes." Emma said.

* * *

After learning that John Doe had walked out of the hospital and took a little trip into the woods, the gang followed his trail, with Graham leading the way.

"What is it?" Emma asked when Graham came to a stop.

Graham looked around with his flashlight, "The trail runs out here."

"I thought the whole tracking thing is what you were good at." Emma said.

"Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it." Graham said in frustration.

Emma raised her eyebrows, "Right. Sorry."

Mary Margaret walked next to Emma, "What does he mean, 'His world'?"

"The forest has always been where he's most comfortable." Killian informed them. "He's a hunter so he spends a lot of time out here. It's his domain, you could say."

Mary Margaret nodded, "And what about you Emma? Isn't tracking people your thing too?"

Emma shrugged, "Sure. Just, people I find usually run to places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods."

She heard Killian chuckle softly and glanced at him, "What?"

"Nothing, love." He smirked, "Just trying to picture some poor bloke hiding out in the woods because he's scared of you."

Emma scoffed and shook her head, her lips twitching.

Mary Margaret spoke up again, "Its an interesting job - finding people. How'd you fall into it?"

"Looking for people is just what I've done. As long as I can remember." Killian could see her trying to cover up her sadness when she said that.

"But what made you start?" Mary Margaret pushed, "Your parents? Henry told me that your... Th-that you were from a similar situation to his own. Did you ever find them?"

Killian watched Emma carefully, wondering how she would respond.

Before Emma could answer, there was a sound of a twig snapping and bushes rustling behind them. The stopped and turned, Killian instinctly stepping in front of Emma and Mary Margaret. Henry popped up, running towards them.

Mary Margaret gasped, "Henry!"

"Did you find him yet?" Henry asked, out of breath.

Emma shook her head, "No, not yet."

"You shouldn't be here lad." Killian said.

"I can help. I know where he's going." Henry protested.

Mary Margaret raised her brows, "And where's that?"

Henry turned to her, "He's looking for you." He said, "You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!

The teacher shook her head, "Henry, it's not about me. I just... I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time."

"But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you." Henry urged.

Mary Margaret looked down sadly. Deep down, she wanted to believe Henry, but she knew nothing like that could never happen. This wasn't some fairytale.

"Kid. You need to go home." Emma said, "Where's your mom? She's going to kill me and then you...and then me again."

Killian stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Henry, my boy-"

Henry shook his head, "My mom dropped me at the house. Then, went right out. Please Killian, I can help!"

Killian inwardly swore, he was a damn sucker for Henry and couldn't say no."

Emma sighed, "We need to get you back now."

"No! Let me help!" Henry begged.

"Guys!" Graham interrupted, holding up a bloody hospital band.

Mary Margaret paled, "Is that..."

Emma sucked in a sharp breath, "Blood."

* * *

While the savior, a pirate, the huntsman, and Snow White were searching for Prince Charming, Rumpelstilskin sat in the pawn shop preparing for the next step in his plan.

The girl would be having the baby soon and if the savior is as predictable as he thought, Gold would be able to have you play right into his hands.

All he needed to do was make sure that the infernal pirate stays out of the way.

Gold just hoped Cinderella would deliver soon.

He needed this deal with the savior.

The sooner that happens, he will be one step closer to reuniting with his son.

* * *

The four watch through the outside glass door as John Doe was treated by the doctors. After they had found him lying in the creek, Mary Margaret hap preformed CPR while Graham had called an ambulance. Killian had made sure Henry got home safely to ensure that no one got in trouble with Regina.

Suddenly, a tall blonde woman burst through the hospital doors. "David!" She gasped, "David, is that you?"

Dr. Whale held up his hands, "Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Oh my god..." the woman breathed.

"Ma'am, you can't be in here." Whale said trying to stop her, "Please, you can't be here right now."

Mary Margaret tilted her head, watching the lady in confusion. "Who is that?"

Regina walked up behind them, a cruel smirk on her lips. "His name is David Nolan. And that's Kathryn, his wife."

Mary Margaret's heart dropped. He was married?

Emma frowned and looked from Kathryn to Killian. He looked just as confused as she felt.

"Thank you." Kathryn said, "Thank you for finding my David."

"Um, I-I don't understand." Mary Margaret started, "You didn't...you didn't know that he was here in a coma?"

Kathryn sighed, "A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made."

"You didn't go look for him?" Emma asked quirking a brow.

Kathryn shrugged, "I assumed he'd left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever - say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance." She smiled happily.

Mary Margaret forced a polite smile, twiddling the green stone ring on her finger. "That's wonderful."

* * *

 _Because not having someone? Well, that's the worst curse imaginable._

Regina's words driftedin her head. It had hit a sore spot in her that she didn't want to admit was there.

"Penny for your thoughts" Came a familiar voice.

She really shouldn't have been surprised to see him. He had a knack for showing up when Emma hated to admit she needed someone to talk to. She sighed, "Why is it that you always show up when I'm trying to think?"

Killian raised a brow, "Is that such a bad thing?"

Her lips twitched. She couldn't help it, he was so infuriating but at the same time. . . No, she couldn't think like that. She was there for Henry and Henry only. She couldn't get distracted, especially by Killian Jones. However, it was nice to just have someone. . .there.

She shrugged, "Not necessarily."

He grinned, "So Swan, why are you standing outside out Mary Margaret's apartment building?"

Emma crossed her arms, "She uh, offered me a room."

He didn't look surprised which made Emma wonder if he had already spoken to Mary Margaret. "And from the looks of things, You're gonna take up the offer?"

Emma didn't miss the sliver of hope in his voice but she tried to ignore it.

"I'm not sure." She admitted, biting on her nail.

"Then why are you here in the first place?"

"Something Regina said earlier." Emma scoffed, "Of all things, I'm here because of Regina."

Killian frowned, "Well what could Regina say to make this happen?"

"She said. . ." Emma paused, "She said that being alone is the worst curse there is, and I realized I don't-" She cut herself off before she could say it out loud. She met his eyes and was surprised by what she could see in them. She saw understanding.

Killian nodded, "I get it, love." They were silent for a moment before, "I was alone too, when I was young."

That startled her, "What?" She asked.

"My parents both left when I was a young lad, I can't remember how old I was. I just know I was in an orphanage for years before I met Ruby." He continued.

Emma recoiled in surprise, "Wait so Ruby isn't your sister?"

"Well, yes she is, just not by blood." Killian explained, "Granny took me in and raised me and Ruby. We've always considered each other brother and sister. It would be weird not to."

Emma only nodded, still surprised by the revelation that he was an orphan too. He was like her.

"The point I am trying to make here is. . ." Killian met her eyes once again, "I know you've always been alone. Don't look so surprised that I know that." He said, chuckling at the look of shock on her face. "You're something of an open book, love."

She tilted her head, "Am I?"

Killian smirked, "Aye, to me anyways."

Her heart fluttered and she was surprised, yet wary, of the foreign feeling.

"All I'm saying, Emma." Her breath hitched as he stepped closer, shortening the proximity between them. She involuntarily swayed closer to him, "You don't have to be alone anymore."

 _God, how can this man have such an affect on her? For Christ sakes she'd only known him for a couple days!_

"Killian. . ." She whispered.

"I know." He said just as quietly, "I wont deny any feelings I have for you Emma, but I wont push you. I can wait. You get yourself settled with Henry and figure out what you want."

She found herself nodding before tensing at his words. She took a step back and crossed her arms. "I uh, should go talk to Mary Margaret."

Killian saw her retreat back to herself and inwardly sighed, "Alright. Goodnight love."

Her lips twitched, "Night Killian."

* * *

 **No Naomi is this chapter, sadly. She will be back next chapter though and many to come!**

 **David's awake!**

 **Killian is breaking through to Emma little by little! Yay!**

 **This was a hard chapter for me to write for some reason, oh well, I finally got through it! Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Reviews, suggestions, and questions are all welcome!**


	4. Chapter Four: A Deal is Made

**A/N-**

 **-DISCLAIMER: I don't own OUAT or any OUAT characters.**

 **\- Hey everyone! I just wanted to let y'all know that I've also posted this story on Wattpad so if anyone stumbles upon it there, just know that it's me and not some thief thing!**

 **-I forgot to mention that Henry and Naomi are eleven right now. I made them a year older because of future complications and plans. Everything is still kinda the same!**

 **-This chapter is kinda weird. I've decided not to write out The Price of Gold and That Still Small Voice, so this chapter will have the highlights and important parts of those episodes as well as my own extra scenes. So next chapter will be picked up at The Shepherd.**

* * *

Chapter Four: A Deal is Made

"Deputy Swan." Killian mused with a small grin, "Has a nice ring to it."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I don't know if I'm gonna take the job."

Killian just made a little humming noise that said otherwise and took a sip of his coffee. Emma looked at him and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. They were both sitting at a table at Granny's, and thats when Emma realized that Killian was well and truly her friend. She found that she enjoyed his company- even when he was being a flirtatious asshat- and he was nice to talk to. Besides, he intrigued her.

"Why aren't you deputy?" She asked him suddenly.

Killian raised a brow, not expecting the question. "Well Graham did offer me the job years ago but I turned it down. I like my job down at the docs. I have my own boat, I have winters off, and I make my own hours."

Killian furrowed his brow, years ago that had seemed like a good excuse, a good reason to turn down a deputy position, but now. . .something was different. Of course, he always has and always will love the sea, but why? Why did he have a job that he was never there for? Why was he being paid to fill out a few forms and go on with his day? Why did he love working on missing persons cases with Graham more than his actual job? He was practically a deputy now, so why shouldn't he be paid for it?

Killian shook his head. No, he liked his job at the docs. He has his own boat, he gets winters off, and he makes his own hours.

Emma could see him thinking hard and frowned, "Killian-" She started just as Ruby walked over and put a hot cocoa in front of her and Regina walked in.

"How was your walk with Henry?" The mayor asked sitting across from Emma. "Thats right, I know everything. But relax, I dont mind."

Killian seemed to have snapped out of his thoughts and was watching the interaction curiously. Emma raised an eyebrow, not believing her for a second. "You dont?"

"No, because you no longer worry me, Miss Swan. You see, I did some digging into who you are," Regina began. Emma tensed, digging was never good for her. The blonde glanced at Killian who she knew was listening closely. Regina continued, "And what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven."

"Seven?" Emma asked

"It's the number of addresses you've had in the last decade. Your longest stint anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?"

Emma straightened her shoulders, Tallahassee was a sore spot for her. She could feel Killian's eyes on her, watching her closely.

"If you were wondering, I did find a place here in town." Emma told the mayor.

"I know," Regina said with a nod," With Ms. Blanchard. How long is your lease? Oh wait, you don't have one." She smirked, "You see my point? In order for something to grow, it needs roots. And you Ms Swan dont have any. People don't change, They only fool themselves into believing they can."

Emma tilted her head her eyes narrowing,"You dont know me."

"No, I think I do," Regina said, "All I ask is, as you carry on your transient life, you think of Henry and whats best for him. Perhaps consider a clean break, its gonna happen anyway." Regina stood up, "Enjoy your cocoa."

Regina walked out of the diner leaving Emma staring at her now empty chair. Growling in anger, Emma stood up. Not realizing how tight of a grip she'd had on her drink, her movement caused her to crush the cup and the contents spilled onto her shirt. "Ugh, really?"

Killian stood up as well, he was also pissed at the cards Regina was playing, but he pushed his anger aside and handed Emma a towel. "Here love. There's a laundry room in the back."

Emma took the towel, "Thanks." She sighed and walked to the laundry room that Killian had suggested. She noticed A young blonde girl working but ignored her as she yanked off her ruined shirt and grabbing a different one from the clothesline.

The young girl behind her gasped as she looked at the pink sheets, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"

Emma looked at her, "You okay?"

"The sheets, they're uh... pink." She said through a broken laugh.

The girl lowered the sheets revealing her heavily pregnant stomach.

"Oh." Emma said in surprise.

Ashley sniffed,"Last night I felt contractions, and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now. It's just that, um, when the... when the baby comes... no one thinks I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right."

Something snapped inside of Emma. This girl reminded her too much of herself when she was pregnant with Henry. So she said something she wished someone had said to her.

"Screw 'em."

"What?" The girl asked in surprise.

"Screw them." Emma repeated, "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"I was eighteen."

"When you... when you had a kid?" The younger girl asked.

Emma nodded, "Yeah. I know what it's like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do especially with a kid, but ultimately whatever you're considering doing... or giving up... the choice is yours."

She shook her head, "It's not exactly what you might think it is."

"It never is." Emma shrugged, "People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, 'No, this is who I am.' You want people to look at you differently? Make them. You want to change things you are going to have to go out there and change them yourself because there are no Fairy Godmothers in this world."

* * *

David rubbed his temple. Kathryn had just left after showing him more pictures of people he didn't know, dog he couldn't remember, and moments he'd forgotten. It had been a little over two weeks since he had woken up from his coma and there was no sign of his amnesia going away. David wasn't sure of anything.

Well, that wasn't necessarily true.

Mary Margaret was probably the one thing he was sure of. She was the one thing that made sense to him. She would come in and chat with him, sometimes play games, and go on short walks with him.

His thought were interrupted by a throat clearing.

David looked to see a familiar man with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black leather jacket, standing at the door.

"Oh, Hello." David greeted.

"Hello." The man said with a nod, "I'm Killian Jones." He introduced.

David nodded in recognition, "I saw you after I woke up."

"Aye." Killian confirmed, "I was apart of the search group that found you."

"Well, I'm very grateful." David said, "Thank you for your help."

"No problem, mate." Killian said, "I just wanted to come by and see how you're doing."

David shrugged, "Doctors say I'm getting better. . .physically."

"Still no memories?" Killian asked.

David shook his head and sighed, "Nope."

"I'm sorry about that." Killian said sending the other man a sympathetic look.

David waved his hand, "I'll get past it. Um, Kathryn has been trying to help by showing me pictures."

"Kathryn is your wife, right?" Killian asked.

David furrowed his brow, "Yeah, that's what they're telling me."

Killian tilted his head, "What do you think about that?"

David shook his head, "It doesn't feel real. None of this feels real. The only thing real about any of this is Ma-" he cut himself off and looked at Killian, "Sorry."

"No worries." Killian said waving a hand, "You're stressed, it's okay. You do what you think feels right and just go with it. Dont let these people try to push you."

David nodded, thinking about those words carefully.

"Look, if you ever need a mate to talk to, I work down at the docs but if you can't find me there I'll probably be at the police station or Grannys." Killian told him.

David chuckled, "Thanks. . . _mate_."

* * *

Gold sat behind the counter in his pawn shop. He had his favor from the savior, now all that needed to happen was for the curse to break.

Snow White and Prince Charming were finding each other which was a sign of the curse weakening. That was good.

Gold smirked, yes, things were running smoothly now.

Things were going just as he planned.

Nothing was going to stop him from finding his Baelfire.

* * *

 _Naomi has it all planned out_ , August thought.

The moment he had walked into their hotel room, and saw Naomi sitting on the bed with her arms crossed and a strong look of determination on her face, he knew he was in for it.

She had told him her wish to visit storybrooke and meet Henry and her mom, and how she wanted to help break the curse. She had also expressed her concern for him and his whole 'becoming a wooden puppet again' problem.

It may be selfish but August just wanted to stay away. He wanted to be with Naomi as far away from magic and danger as he could. However, the fact that he was turning back into a puppet wasn't a good sign for anything. He was no use to Naomi if he was a log on a bed. He knew the only way he could stop turning into wood, was for the savior to break the curse.

August messaged his temple and looked at his daughter, "This is what you really want to do?"

Naomi nodded, "Yes. We aren't doing anything useful by just sitting and waiting. You're getting worse by the day. Don't look so surprised, You're not good at hiding it from me. We need to do this, papa."

August sighed, of course she would call him papa. Call it a weakness, but it's what he used to call his own father. "I'll think about it, okay?"

Naomi smirked, "Great, I'll start packing!" She said hopping off her bed.

August gave her a look, "I just said I'd think about it. I never said yes."

Naomi shrugged, "But you also didn't say no."

* * *

"A tie?" Emma asked as she stood in front of the sheriff and his friend. She held a police uniform in her hand, giving Graham an unimpressed look. "You know you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority- not a word Jones!"

Killian smirked wickedly, "And what did you expect me say?" He said, "I was just going to say that I agree with you one-hundred percent. Women, authority, very nice indeed, love."

Emma rolled her eyes. God, he could make anything seem sexual.

Graham cleared his throat awkwardly, "Okay, so you think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat?"

"I'm getting you to do what I want right now."

Killian chuckled, "She got you there, mate."

Graham turned to glare at his friend in annoyance and amusement. "What are you doing here again? I don't remember hiring a second deputy."

"I was bored. Besides, you love me Grammy."

"Grammy?" Emma asked quirking about, her voice revealing her obvious amusement watching their banter. They were literal five year olds.

"Aye, love." Killian grinned, "Old nickname."

"Oh up yours killy."

Emma snorted this time, "Killy?"

Killian glared at the sheriff, "We're getting off subject now." He said gesturing towards the uniform that Emma had placed on one of the desks.

Emma and Graham shared a look, both amused in Killian's sudden change of attitude towards the conversation.

Graham shook his head and looked at his new deputy. "Well, at least wear the badge." He held out the golden badge and glanced at it. "Go on - take it." Graham urged. "If you really want to be a part of this community, we have to make it official."

Emma's eyes flicked from the badge to Killian who was watching them quietly. She looked back a graham before taking the badge and clipping it onto the waist of her jeans.

That's when the mines collapsed.

* * *

"Alright." August spoke up from his bed. Naomi looked from the tv to her dad, "I've thought about it." He continued with a sigh.

Naomi perked up, immediately knowing what he was talking about, "And?"

He ran a hand threw his hair, "I guess we're going to storybrooke."

Naomi squealed and practically tackled August with a hug. "Thank you papa!"

August couldn't help but chuckled at his daughter's excitement. "Okay, hold Nomi. We need to discuss some things first."

Naomi nodded and sat up, raking a hand through her now messed up hair.

"First of all." August started, gesturing around the hotel room. "We're in Thailand."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "I know that."

"We had planned to stay until Christmas."

Naomi paused, that was true and she had been excited about that. Things were different now. She bit her nail and looked at her dad, "What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna do whatever will make you happy. That's what I've always wanted to do." He told her truthfully.

Naomi rubbed her arm and bit her lower lip, "I still want to go to Storybrooke. I want to meet my brother and my mom."

August nodded, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach, "Okay." He ruffled her hair, "I'll see about plane tickets tomorrow."

Naomi gave him another hug, "Thank you papa."

* * *

 _This guy has a boat?_ Was all David could think about when he arrived at the docks. He saw Killian standing on the room of what looked like a mini yacht. He was rolling up some rope when David arrived.

"Ahoy there!" He called, walking along the dock.

Killian looked back, "Ah, David." He hopped down from the roof and onto the deck. "Finally out of the hospital I see."

David smiled, "Yeah, uh, they released me this morning."

"That's good, mate." Killian smiled, "I assume you're gonna be going back home with your wife?"

David shook his head, "No. I um, I listened to what you said. I uh, told Kathryn that I didn't think it was gonna work."

Killian raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really?"

David nodded, "I just. . . I just need to figure out my life, you know? Without anyone pushing me."

Killian nodded, still surprised his words had caused such a big decision. "Absolutely. Good on you. Do you have a place to stay?"

"I was probably just gonna get a room at Grannys." David replied.

"Nonsense!" Killian waved his hand, "I have an empty room at my place. You're welcome to use it."

David shook his head, "No, I don't wanna put you out."

Killian chuckled, "I could really use a roommate."

David paused, "You sure?"

"Of course." Killian nodded with a grin.

David smiled back, slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to live out of a Bed and Breakfast. "Thanks Killian."

* * *

 **Wow, who knew a simple conversation with Killian could make such a big difference.**

 **Speaking of, Killian and David as roommates? What do y'all think?**

 **Emma is a deputy!**

 **August and Naomi are coming to storybrooke! Yaya!**

 **This chapter is a short one. It didn't make it past my 3000 word goal but I will make up for it next chapter.** **Things are starting to move along and im super excited to see what happens! I have so many ideas that I can't wait to show you guys!**


End file.
